


Human Nature

by Nina_Casillas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fisting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bratty Keith (Voltron), Consensual Underage Sex, Developing Relationship, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Large Gap Age, M/M, Overstimulation, Pining James Griffin (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Possesive Shiro, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Large Cock, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Shiro (Voltron), Underage Sex, quarantine au, read the tags
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/pseuds/Nina_Casillas
Summary: ...“Eres el mejor de su clase ¿Para qué coño sigues asistiendo a esas tutorías?” preguntó Lance insistentemente, sus ojos azules clavándose en las placas militares con las que Keith juguetea perspicaz. Y esa sonrisa mordaz y desvergonzada que Kogane le regala, se fija en su memoria indeleblemente como un recordatorio más de cuán peligroso podía llegar a ser su amigo “Porque asisto a ellas es que soy el mejor de su clase”©Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto en el que se desarrolla este fanfic, los personajes y demás elementos, le pertenecen a DreamWorks Animation Television y World Events Productions y las demás compañías que trabajen en conjunto y posean los derechos de la obra.[Takashi Shirogane x Keith Kogane]
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Human Nature

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey, Hey, Hey!
> 
> Aquí con otro regalo de intercambio durante esta Cuarentena, esta vez para el Fandom Voltron en el que soy nueva y con el que no tengo nada de experiencia escribiendo. No obstante, me mantienen tan inspirada que me decidí a participar en la actividad del grupo Sheith Paradise 2,0. ¡Gracias por estos eventos!
> 
> Me correspondió Ángel del Cielo quien me dio vía libre para escribir mucho smut en época de Cuarentena y relaciones de amigos bastante convenientes. 
> 
> El escrito como siempre va dedicado a mi Alma gemela y hermana. Ya sabes quien eres, gracias por tu apoyo hoy y siempre. 
> 
> Por favor leer las etiquetas y en caso de no estar de acuerdo, abstenerse de continuar. Lenguaje altisonante, Feminization Kink continua y sexo del bueno (o eso creo)
> 
> Escuchar Human Nature de Madonna para ambientar la lectura. 
> 
> Con todo el amor del mundo, Nina.
> 
> Xoxo

Katie era lógica y escrutiñadora por naturaleza. Quiénes la conocían sabían cuán apasionada era por la ciencia y la investigación, pero sin duda alguna, la indagación también se le daba demasiado bien; analizaba con una capacidad avasallante y por si fuera poco, las conclusiones que podía enlistar después de una observación mínima solían convertirse en evidencia real y verídica. 

Y ahora mismo frente a ella se desarrollaba una escena con demasiado material de examen.

Shiro era parte de la familia, no había duda de ello. Cada Holt tenía que ver con él, Samuel su padre le conoció durante sus años de estratega, y en medio de esos eventos bélicos se desencadenó una amistad lo suficientemente fuerte para que aún después de terminada la contienda, ellos solo siguieran estrechando lazos familiares. Matthew, su hermano por otro lado creció codo a codo junto al joven Takashi, a quien consideraba su cómplice y amigo inseparable. Katie apreciaba que Shiro también quisiera bastante a Matt como para no perder los estribos cada vez que su asno trasero hablaba. 

Katie no sería la excepción, su destino estaría irremediablemente atado al de Shiro, esta vez como su estudiante “favorita” según él. No obstante, sus ojos dorados e inquisitivos se convencían de una cosa totalmente distinta.

Takashi coqueteaba tímida pero no sutilmente con Keith Kogane, uno de sus compañeros de clase. La expresión de sus ojos grises observándolo de su altura privilegiada era de auténtica complacencia como si le fascinara lo que veía, como si se bebiera la imagen de su alumno a sorbos grandes y acelerados. No hacía ningún intento de encorvarse para parecer más gentil y menos atemorizante como era lo habitual; todo lo contrario, parecía que el pensamiento de cuán grande y masivo lucía de pie ante Keith solo le atiborrará de una satisfacción malsana que se expresaba en su rostro masculino. 

Los dedos de su mano orgánica estaban demasiado cerca del brazo desnudo de su compañero, ansiando juguetonamente el toque de piel contra piel, impidiéndole acortar la distancia y acariciarle con propiedad, apenas los ojos fisgones como los de ella que parecían fijos en esa interacción atrevida. Keith no escatimaba en demostrarle cuán recíproco era el coqueteo, rozando tentadoramente las placas militares que reposaban en el rezago de pecho desnudo que dejaba entrever el mono de vuelo. Sus ojos violáceos brillaban en una malicia traviesa, mientras todo su cuerpo se mantenía en una posición sumisa, obediente, dispuesta a acatar cualquier orden que Shiro quisiera darle ahí mismo; algo que no comulgaba con el Keith Kogane que ella conocía: un Keith que era todo rebeldía y libertad. 

La voz de Lance precipitándose repentinamente extrajo a los tres del estado de ensoñación en el que permanecían. No obstante, en un acto que parecía rutina, tanto Shiro como Keith tomaron distancia rápida y disimuladamente, lo suficiente para que no los pillaran desprevenidos en pleno cortejo prohibido. Antes de despedirse, el profesor dedicó una sonrisa suave a su alumno que no dudo en corresponderla con una torpe y cohibida risita. 

Pidge de inmediato dio un vistazo rápido al salón buscando a otro que estuviera presenciando la escena obvia y descarada que había dado lugar frente a la clase. Sin embargo, todos yacían tan enfrascados en sus propios deberes que ni un alma en el salón parecía haber atestiguado el efímero pero efervescente derroche de tensión sexual que protagonizaron Keith y Shiro.

“¡Kogane!” exclama Griffin acercándose en una actitud desafiante pero evidentemente ávida de la atención de Keith, quien sin dudar se giró en su lugar para encarar al muchacho castaño. 

Katie alcanzó a escuchar fragmentos sin importancia de la charla acalorada de ambos, antes de que dos cosas captaran su curiosidad neciamente: Número uno, el grotesco e inmenso chupetón que lucía su compañero en el cuello de un tono morado que databa tal vez de hace tres o cuatro días, un acto de auténtica posesión hecho por alguien que ansiaba marcarle ávidamente; y número dos, el rostro de notable molestia que Shiro le dedicó a la discusión entre Griffin y Kogane, un rostro que hablaba más de celos e inquietud, que de verdadera preocupación por parte de un profesor abnegado.

Pidge no dudo en desencadenar una retahíla de conclusiones, una tras otra con un común denominador: Takashi y Keith mantenían una relación amorosa. 

→──✦──←

“¿No es un poco irresponsable pensar eso, Pidge?” preguntó Allura con el desasosiego dibujándose en sus preciosos ojos azules. Su voz precavida de siquiera repetir las acusaciones previas que Katie anunció como su más grande descubrimiento hecho jamás. “Quiero decir, tal vez mal interpretaste la relación de confianza que tienen. Después de todo Keith es su monitor”

“Allura, eso no tiene nada que ver con una relación de profesor-monitor. Sé lo que vi. Conozco a Shiro lo suficiente como para saber que ni con su ex prometido se atrevió a coquetear así de abiertamente como lo hizo con Keith ese día” farfulló seriamente Katie, sus ojos dorados viajando inquisitoriamente sobre sus otros dos amigos que parecían pensativos mientras ingerían su almuerzo “¿Y entonces? ¿Qué piensan ustedes?”

“Yo creí que era una charla de clase que tal vez tomaron en el café donde me gusta ir” se pausó Hunk, para abarcar un pedazo inmenso de hamburguesa con su boca. Masticaba con una paciencia que desesperaba a Pidge, por qué ¡Diablos! Era evidencia que no tenía en sus manos, que parecía demasiado incriminatoria contra esos dos, y que Hunk se atrevió a ocultársela vilmente “Tenían libros en la mesa, así que supuse eso. Pero estaban demasiado cerca, sus rodillas se tocaban y se observaban todo el rato, como si quisiera que el otro se quedara por siempre allí. ¿Han visto algo así? Bueno pues eso”

Hunk no mentía, el Café donde solía probar los mejores pastelillos de la ciudad era su lugar favorito en el mundo y pasaba bastante tiempo allá, o aprendiendo nuevas recetas de cocina, o hablando con el dueño de quien era muy buen amigo. La cuestión es que conocía todo acerca de esa cafetería casi como si fuera suya, y el hecho de ver a esas dos figuras tan cercanas a él aquel día, le supuso que algo anormal estaba ocurriendo. 

Les vio tomar la mesa de la esquina, muy cerca de la pared como si quisieran esconderse de las miradas malintencionadas de los que pudieran reconocerles. Los libros permanecieron allí, acomodados en una pila perfectamente organizada sin indicios de ser abiertos durante toda su instancia en la cafetería. Las risas no faltaron, y las miradas continuas que parecían hambrientas del otro fue lo único que redundó en lo que parecía más una cita que una reunión de estudio. No obstante, Hunk se concentró tanto en los nuevos postres, que no tuvo demasiado atisbo más allá de lo que le describió a Katie. 

“Hay rumores que dicen que Keith está durmiendo con algunos de los superiores para evitar su expulsión de la Aeronáutica” masculla Lance desinteresadamente, mientras corta un buen pedazo de carne. El chillido de indignación que Allura le dirige solo lo anima a continuar hablando un poco más “Dicen que huele a sexo duro, y en las regaderas le han visto infinidad de chupetones por todo el cuerpo. Algunos en la cara interna de los muslos, y otros en lugares muy privados. Hacen apuestas para saber si es un Mayor o un Coronel el que se está acostando con Keith. Antok y Kolivan van a la cabeza”

“Y creer que en realidad es un Almirante” suelta burlonamente Pidge, mientras el par de risas cómplices se unen a la verdad de esa afirmación. “¿Puedo apostar todavía?”  
“¡Dios! ¡Es de nuestro amigo de quien estamos hablando!” interrumpe Allura con incredulidad, observándolos cabreada. Su voz se hace aguda, tal vez por los nervios de que puedan estarles escuchando debatir sobre un tema tan delicado, o tal vez porque se le hace imposible que un compañero suyo de 16 años esté saliendo con un hombre que fácilmente podría ser su padre. “No puedo creer que estén creyendo en rumores de pasillo que culpan a Keith de estar accediendo a favores sexuales. Ahora mismo vamos a dejar este juicio público. Esperaremos que Keith llegue de tener su tutoría con el profesor Shirogane y comeremos tranquilamente sin comentario alguno o insinuación al respecto. ¿Queda claro?” 

→──✦──←

Griffin insinuaba muchas cosas sobre Keith, y Lance le atribuyó toda esa necesidad de inventar porque tenía un interés por su amigo. No era extraño que James se sintiese tan atraído por Keith, después de todo y aunque le molestara admitirlo, el muchacho era increíblemente atractivo. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y atlético, con una cintura tan estrecha que podría competir con quien fuera; las piernas largas y pálidas que varias veces se encontró culpable de ver, apenas daban inicio a todo el conjunto que era Keith. Su rostro y esas facciones suaves, enteramente finas, a la par de ese ceño fruncido solo probaban lo deseable que llegaba a ser su amigo para el resto de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, lo más impactante de Keith, eran sin duda alguna esos ojos violetas que parecían una quimera muy bien hecha de lo hipnóticos que lucían. Lance juraba ver galaxias distintas cada vez que examinaba con minucia los orbes desafiantes y enigmáticos con los que Keith les miraba aburridamente. No se culpaba de detallar a su amigo, después de todo antes que cualquier cosa, el cubano era admirador de las cosas preciosas e irremediablemente Kogane entraba en esa categoría. Eso jamás lo diría en voz alta y mucho menos se lo mencionaría a Keith.

La cuestión es que James fue el primero en esparcir esos rumores sobre el cadete, los de sus encuentros con los altos mandos de la academia. Habló de ver a Kogane escabulléndose recónditamente por las habitaciones de la milicia, detallando que no tenían nada que ver con las de la segunda sección oficial, sino las que correspondía a la primera sección, la que pertenecía a los militares más importantes. Los nombres se barajaron a continuación como gotas de lluvia, y James se atrevió a lanzar al Comandante Regris entre los posibles acostones de Keith por encontrarlos varias veces hablando en los pasillos de la academia; los más envalentonados apostaron por Kolivan o incluso Ulaz. Pero no fue hasta que uno de los mocosos mencionó al Almirante Shirogane que todas las regaderas de aquella vez quedaron en silencio. 

“Shirogane no tiene tan mal gusto como para andar con Kogane” susurró James, antes que todos asintieran al unísono sin notar el resabio de envidia que contenía su comentario. Solo se enfrascaron en divertirse a costillas de la vida privada de Keith, mientras Lance escuchaba las largas explicaciones de Griffin sobre cómo olía su amigo después de ser follado por uno de esos cerdos. “Huele a algo picante, a canela fundida con caramelo y sudor. No es molesto, pero picante y se nota el calor fresco en su rostro y en el aire, algo parecido a un cuarto de sauna. No hace ningún intento de tomar un baño después de que se lo meten, parece que disfruta que huelan su celo como perra recién anudada” las risas retumban y Lance cierra sus puños, demasiado listo para estampar el rostro de James justo en la pared de mármol que les separa “Suelen cogérselo muy fuerte, porque el cabello termina enredado y más desordenado de lo usual, y a veces tiene marcas de dedos en el cuello o incluso moretones demasiado obvios”

Las palabras de aquel entonces se diluyeron rápidamente en su subconsciente, y Lance no tardó en dejarles de prestar atención porque después de todo parecían más declaraciones extraídas de las fantasías eróticas de James Griffin, que en hechos fundamentados. 

No fue hasta ese día que se quedó hasta tarde y los encontró saliendo del salón de Ingeniería que todos los argumentos de Griffin le golpearon ferozmente.  
La imagen de un Keith deshecho caminando por el pasillo, cerrando con manos temblorosas la cremallera de su mono de aviación y con esa molestia obvia que manifestaba a cada paso que daba, hizo que Lance se detuviera de sus propósitos a esa hora en la escuela para acercarse preocupado a su amigo. No hubo necesidad de acortar la distancia para encontrarse al Almirante Shirogane saliendo del mismo salón en condiciones similares a Keith y ajustando precariamente las solapas de su pulcrísimo traje militar. Tan ensimismado estaba en terminar de acomodar su ropa que no fue consciente de la presencia de Lance, hasta que la voz del mismísimo Keith pronunció su nombre.

El muchacho cubano se encontró de frente con la expresión lasciva y avergonzada que se dibujaba en el rostro de su profesor, su mechón peinado prolijamente, ahora mismo se adhería desordenadamente a su frente, el sudor fijándolo salvajemente contra la piel, otorgándole una visión de auténtico pecado a Shirogane. Con un asentimiento de cabeza y un discreto “Feliz tardes, jóvenes” el Alto Mando de la Academia se aleja de ambos estudiantes, su cuerpo disipándose a cada paso hasta que la luz crepuscular diluye por completo su figura grande e imponente.

“Mullet” susurra Lance, elevando una de sus cejas, la mezcla de reproche y jugueteo salpicando afanosamente su semblante mientras se detiene frente a Keith.  
“¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?” cuestiona Kogane con voz desinteresada, sus labios llamando la atención repentinamente de Lance por lo hinchados y rojizos que lucen. Apetitosos piensa efímeramente el moreno, mientras detalla con más ahínco las heridas de dientes que los adornan, y el ligero rastro de sangre que aún se vislumbra ¡Mierda! “¿Entonces?”

Lance no tenía ni idea de cómo olía una persona recién follada, hasta que Keith se acercó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Era tal como lo había descrito James, un olor picante y caliente que permeaba su nariz y le cosquilleaba. Olfateó disimuladamente el aire, notando que la fragancia ajena a canela subyugaba celosamente el aroma natural a chocolate y caramelo de Keith, como si ansiara plantar territorio sobre su amigo. Los olores entremezclados con sudor generaban un perfume tan jodidamente bueno, que el moreno se sintió aletargado demasiado pronto. 

“Biblioteca” la respuesta en automático de Lance solo deja más intrigado a Keith que no cree nada de lo que dice. Sin embargo, el Cadete no hace ningún intento de saber la verdad detrás, únicamente suspira antes de peinar su cabello desordenado para dejarlo en un moño alto y desprolijo. Parece que no es consciente de la cantidad de marcas que arrastra su cuello blanquecino y de los moretones que merodean toda la extensión de piel, cada uno contando una historia totalmente distinta. “¿Qué hacías con el Almirante Shirogane?”

El reclamo que tiñeron las palabras no pasó desapercibido para Keith, que se atrevió a observarlo con un mohín descarado y socarrón “En tutoría, obviamente”.  
“Eres el mejor de su clase ¿Para qué coño sigues asistiendo a esas tutorías?” preguntó Lance insistentemente, sus ojos azules clavándose en las placas militares con las que Keith juguetea perspicaz. Y esa sonrisa mordaz y desvergonzada que Kogane le regala, se fija en su memoria indeleblemente como un recordatorio más de cuán peligroso podía llegar a ser su amigo “Porque asisto a ellas es que soy el mejor de su clase” 

→──✦──←

Vivía enamorado de la casa de campo que tenían los Holts. Mentiría si dijera que los mejores momentos de su juventud no los disfrutó estando allá, rodeado de montañas escarpadas y de valles fluviales majestuosos en los que el agua era tan cristalina como el mismísimo cielo. Por ello no dudo en hablar con Samuel para concretar el alquiler de la propiedad, ansiando celebrar su cumpleaños allí después de tanto tiempo sin hacerlo apropiadamente. Este año sería bisiesto y podría tener un festejo oficial después de cuatro largos años, así que era más que justo disfrutarlos lejos de la oficina y la Academia. Samuel ni siquiera aceptó dádivas para acceder a alquilarle su casa de campo a Shiro, solo le pidió a cambio que la pasara muy bien y que en su regreso tuviera tiempo para comprometerse con ellos en una comida de agasajo. 

Y después de un extenso viaje, allí estaba, observando las luces vivaces de la ciudad reflejadas en el manso lago que los rodeaba. Se permitió rozar tímidamente el agua con los dedos de sus pies, mientras veía como la suave corriente chocaba en tímidos movimientos la orilla montañosa. Por un momento fugaz detuvo sus ojos grises en la capa blancuzca que acariciaba la cima de las cordilleras pedregosas e imponentes que alzaban todo poderosas ante él, haciéndole sentir diminuto, pero extasiado, inquieto.

Uno lametazos repentinos en su rostro, interrumpieron la ensoñación inicial. Se percató así de un gran lobo rogando su atención, agitando la cola en una emoción desmedida. Los ojos gentiles del animal le miraban ávidos de cariño, y Shiro no se pudo resistir a la infinita ternura que le producía verlo tan dócil, enderezándose entonces para acariciar su suave pelaje, susurrándole cuán bueno y bonito era. “Eres tan consentido, Kosmo, casi tan consentido como ese niño malcriado. Pero a los dos los amo demasiado y lo sabes” 

Para cuando atraviesa el umbral de la puerta, una imagen decadente surgida de sus más íntimas fantasías lo aguarda impaciente. En la cocina, inocente del hambre que se incoaba dentro de Shiro, Keith lucía apetitoso apenas con una camisa envolviendo su trasero pálido y turgente. Cada uno de sus movimientos instaba a la camisa a revelar más piel dejando muy poco a la imaginación, manteniendo a Takashi deleitado, quien sin vergüenza recorría hasta el último resquicio de carne que Keith inconsciente le permitía ver. Sus manos pequeñas se aferraban a los bordes de la tela para regresarla a su lugar, pero el esfuerzo no rendía resultados, no cuando su dulce amante se estiraba presuroso para tomar los utensilios de cocina. 

No dudó en acortar la distancia y abrazarle desde atrás, sorprendiéndolo al instante, arrancándole un gemido sonoro. La evidente diferencia de tamaño entre ambos, solo le provoca a Shiro una semierección que de inmediato empieza a restregar vulgarmente contra la espalda media de Keith. Sus manos se deslizan en un toqueteo insistente sobre su pecho plano y sensible, obligando a su pequeño amante a aferrarse del mesón para soportar el peso y las caricias del Almirante sobre él “Qué bonita esposa eres, bebé” masculla en su oído mientras empina su cuerpo totalmente, dejándole apenas en punta de pies “Esperando a papi con el culo al aire y listo para ser follado.”

“Intento cocinar” responde Keith febrilmente, mientras el contacto brusco de la tela rugosa frotándose contra su culo desnudo le embota la cabeza y le provoca una retahíla de gemiditos tímidos que no logra ocultar de papi. Siente como su agujero henchido ya se abre y cierra en movimientos ansiosos, necesitando que la verga larga y gorda de Shiro se hunda hasta el fondo, que lo rompa completamente. “Me pones tan caliente que duele”

La risa satisfecha se desliza como chocolate fundido por su oído, en una especie de secreto que le estremece y lo obliga a empinar más su culo en busca de contacto cruel “Mami le debe decir a su esposo donde duele para que él le ayude a calmarle. Solo papi podrá cuidarte, amor. Debes recurrir a mí, siempre”

“Quiero de tu leche, quiero tragármela entera” responde atrevidamente Keith, antes de morder su labio inferior y ahogar un jadeo ronco que le quiebra la garganta. “La quiero en mi boca y en mi coño. Mami quiere tener los bebés de papi.” El muchacho acaricia en un acto reflejo su vientre plano y atlético, suplicando sentir hasta allí todo lo que quiera darle el Almirante, mientras los gruñidos del hombre mayor se apañan en el hombro aún cubierto de su pequeño amante. 

Repentinamente la mano grande de Shiro atrapa en un puñado el cabello azabache del chico, arrastrándolo gentil pero posesivamente hasta el sofá. Un empuje suave tumba a Keith en el amasijo de almohadas, dejándolo a la intemperie de esos ojos grises que recorren avariciosamente casi la totalidad de su cuerpo juvenil apenas cubierto por la camiseta blanca. La tela ni siquiera cubre los pezones rosados y altivos del adolescente, y Shiro ya cuenta los segundos para poder deshacerse de cualquier obstáculo que le impida ahogarse en la sensualidad que exuda su Keith.

“¿Serás bueno para mí? Te daré lo que quieres, pero no puedes derrochar ni una gota” dice afablemente el Almirante, mientras sus manos se enfrascan en abrir el cierre de su pantalón. Keith todo lo observa con auténtica curiosidad, como si fuese la primera vez que lo viera frente a él, como si cada día que se lo follan con esa verga, encontrará más detalles para venerarla. Y sin poder evitarlo, su boca se abre en anticipación buscando ansiosa tragarse todo lo que quisiera darle Shiro, porque después de todo no había nadie más bueno para papi, que Keith.

El adolescente se fascina con lo pesado y erecto que luce ya el pene de su profesor favorito. Desfila sus ojos por el tímido camino de vello color cenizo que le da la bienvenida perezosamente, y desciende con demasiada prisa hasta el tallo grueso, recubierto de ligeras venas que lo hacen lucir imponente y avasallador. Aparte de su grosor, la longitud era bastante considerable, lo suficiente para hacerle salivar con la idea de atiborrarse la garganta y calmarse el apetito. 

Takashi se cierne sobre él por fin, evitando sentarse encima para incomodarle pero procurando estar a horcadas y alineado a sus labios expectantes. No obstante, antes de siquiera hundirse profundamente, papi le golpea juguetonamente en el rostro con el glande rosáceo húmedo, ese que ya expulsa a borbotones fluido pre seminal mojando así la mejilla de un Keith que gime sin vergüenza, para a continuación empujarse así sin previo aviso en los labios pendencieros de mami.

Cualquiera que viese el espectáculo, aseguraría que apenas la punta y algo más podrían caberle en la boca, y no obstante la gula le abre la garganta al estudiante para recibir en su totalidad el pene del Almirante. Shiro sisea amando la sensación de esos labios rodeando su circunferencia, de lo estrecho y cálido que es el interior de esa boca altanera. “¡Bebé! Está toda dentro de tu boquita. Si, si, si… Así es, papi está orgulloso de ti” susurra quedadamente mientras sus caderas inician un vaivén cruento en contra de Keith, balanceándose violentamente en medio de sus propios gemidos y jadeos ahogados. Está descontrolado, su mano inorgánica sujeta el cabello largo de Keith usándolo como palanca para impulsarse en un ritmo cada vez más exigente, importándole menos el llanto que se acumula rápidamente en los lagrimales de su amante. 

No obstante el muchacho menor no hace ningún esfuerzo para detenerlo, y aferra sus dedos delgados a las caderas de Shiro, instándole a ahogarle con su polla gorda. Y le ama, le excita verlo egoísta y desatado encima de su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados porque no soporta el hecho de que alguien pueda recibirlo tan bien como él, porque le abruma observar cuán destrozado luce Keith bajo su poder, complaciéndolo como ninguna zorra en la calle podría hacerlo. Las bolas grávidas golpean intensamente su mentón, y el estudiante aprovecha la desconcentración monumental de Takashi, para dirigir temblorosamente sus dedos hasta su propio ano palpitante y demandante, empujando así con facilidad deliciosa cuatro jodidos dedos de inmediato. 

Jadea fervientemente en su garganta colmada, y la vibración logra arrancarle un sollozo suplicante al Almirante que se ve estropeado, indómito, salvaje sobre su cuerpo delgado. Y sin que papi sepa porque solo papi es el dueño de su placer, Keith abre sus piernas e inicia duras penetraciones contra su adolorido agujero, intentando abrirse bruscamente, ansiando rozar siquiera el lugar que Shiro siempre encuentra y le da tanto placer. No obstante, el chapoteo de sus cuatro dedos entrando y saliendo es tan insatisfactorio, que esta vez introduce uno más, lo suficiente para que sea el puño entero ahora el que se abre camino en esa estrecha e hinchada abertura. 

“Keith…” gruñe su profesor, antes que su cabello sea jalado violentamente. Los ojos grises le observan anhelante desde arriba, mientras la descarga de leche caliente desciende a cantidades extremas por su garganta. Keith no rompe el contacto visual, se embute cada gota viendo fijamente el rostro sonrojado y abatido de Shiro, dándole a entender que no es un niño, que no es su alumno, que es su puta, y que está dispuesto a satisfacer a papi, cuántas veces quiera él. “No te afanes, aún tengo mucho para ti amor” 

El sonido de su puño abriendo la entrada estrecha, se eleva casi como una cacofonía hasta sus oídos. La humedad permeando cada movimiento que emprende dentro y fuera, le hace sentir orgulloso de sí mismo, y una necesidad de que Takashi vea su hazaña se instala como deseo primitivo. Anhela que le felicite porque esta vez sí podrá abarcarlo entero, desde la punta inflamada hasta el tallo inmenso que siempre está listo para hacer desastres dentro de su cuerpo. 

Keith le ve sonreír indulgentemente, mientras papi termina de correrse en sus labios adoloridos, consciente de lo que su bebé está haciendo a sus espaldas; no obstante ni un atisbo de molestia se devela en su rostro relajado “Sabes que no puede tocarte sin mi permiso, cariño” susurra con suavidad, saliendo muy lentamente de la boca de Keith, evitando así lastimarlo en el intento. Los dedos del muchacho se detienen a la entrada de su abertura anal, acariciando sutilmente su perineo. “Tengo curiosidad sobre lo que hace mi bebé sin consentimiento. ¿Me dejarías ver?”

El adolescente asiente, observando como la calidez de Shiro se disuelve de su pecho al momento en que se incorpora y le jala con él. Las palmas fuertes lo acomodan para sentarlo vulgarmente frente a él, con las piernas totalmente abiertas albergando su cuerpo robusto. Los ojos grises transitan por la desnudez explícita y honesta de Keith, maravillándose por las marcas de sus dedos, por el rastro de sus besos fieros, por la sensualidad que emana esa criatura incluso estando tan destrozado por el placer.  
Las manos traviesas del muchacho se resbalan pausadamente por el abdomen plano y delgado, permitiendo que las uñas se involucren en un acto delicado, disfrutando del tiempo que se dedica para llegar hasta su agujero ansioso. Sus ojos violáceos registran en todo momento la respiración tranquila de Shiro, regocijándose así de la concentración que le mantiene en silencio, como si disfrutara cada momento de ese calmoso movimiento. 

Al descender un poco más, encuentra su propio pene estremeciéndose bajo el escrutinio del Almirante admirando la ausencia de vello, adorando cuán vibrante y ansioso se encuentra apenas con una mirada suya, cuan débil es Keith ante su expresión serena pero anhelante. No obstante, no se detiene demasiado allí sabiendo muy bien que Shiro ansía ver lo que puede hacer con su agujero suave y rosáceo listo para ser empotrado las veces que sean necesarias por él.

Y dándole gusto, porque solo para ello vive el muchacho, Keith se mete profundamente hasta las falanges los cinco dedos de sus manos. Su ano se contrae efervescentemente, ansiando abarcar algo más grande y delicioso, pero se conforma con succionar avariciosamente su puño entero. El muchacho cierra las piernas en automático, disfrutando del dolor y la dicha recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, pero las manos de Shiro se lo impiden, abriéndolo a puntos inhumanos, bebiéndose maravillado la imagen decadente y vulgar que su bebé tiene para él.

Sus dedos se aventuran a acariciar el borde rojizo que sostiene el puño de su amante, sintiendo bajo su tacto cuán lleno y colmado estaba Keith allí, cuán listo podía sentirse para recibirle entero sin contemplación “Está tan hinchado” murmura impactado, imposibilitado de dejar de ver como el agujero pequeño chupa aún más la muñeca de Keith, preparado para ser roto y quebrantado por la verga ávida de Shiro “¿Es por mí? ¿Para qué te la pueda meter entera? ¿Tanto quieres que te penetre, bebé?” 

“Papi no podrá darme sus bebés, si mami no recibe toda su polla” responde a las preguntas, elevando sus caderas y dándole la libertad a Shiro de atosigarse con la visión de su ano ordeñando obedientemente el inicio de su antebrazo. Solo eso debió bastar para que Takashi en un movimiento rápido lo lleve frente al espejo inmenso que yacía en el estudio contiguo; la desnudez de ambos contrastando paganamente con la pulcritud del lugar, haciéndoles sentir pecadores, intrusos. 

El cuerpo liviano de Keith fue puesto encima de los muslos fuertes y viriles de Shiro, mientras sus piernas permanecían abiertas, dejando a la vista de los dos la abertura henchida que moría por ser jodida cruelmente. El muchacho ni siquiera se atrevió a enfrentar su reflejo frente al espejo, demasiado absorto en el hombre mayor que le besaba el cuello y susurraba palabras de amor. 

Su cabello totalmente blancuzco le daba una apariencia tan caliente, que la primera vez que lo vio, lejos de ahuyentarse se fascinó por lo elegante y sofisticado que lucía. El cuerpo corpulento que le sostenía cómodamente, le deleitaba con la fuerza que emanaba, con la belleza de cada cicatriz y herida teñida allí, con la experiencia albergada en cada movimiento seguro y grácil que ejecutaba. Takashi era atractivo como el jodido infierno y apenas disfrutando de su jovial cuerpo es que empezaba a ser consciente de que tendría a quien quisiera con solo un chasquido de sus dedos. 

Aún con las inseguridades de su amputación y el estado de ansiedad en el que se mantenía, Keith creía que su Almirante era un hombre deseable y perfecto. Egoístamente ansiaba que fuera indiferente al poder que tenía sobre él, que lo amara de la misma manera en que lo hacía él: con fe ciega y devoción infinita. “Eres precioso, Shiro” murmura angustiado el muchacho, extasiándose de cuán grande y hechizante era su amante, alucinando por ser el dueño de todo el deseo que veía a través de esos ojos grises tan encantadores, enamorado por la risa tibia y deliciosa que le regala el hombre mayor. “Duele verte de lo irreal que pareces”

“Soy muy real, Keith. Y soy todo tuyo” susurra Shiro, mientras un jadeo conjunto se eleva en una letanía vulgar, al momento en que la verga caliente se hunde suavemente en la abertura abusada de Keith. “Tómame. Haz lo que quieras conmigo, amor”

El muchacho se arranca a llorar por sentirse tan lleno del Almirante nuevamente, cada centímetro ardiendo en su interior solo le provocan un éxtasis traducido en sollozos lastimeros y jadeos quedaditos arrancados de su pecho agradecido. Sus uñas se encajan hostilmente en los brazos que le mantienen abierto de cara al espejo, la sensación abrumadora de estar tan estrecho mientras le empalan poco a poco, obliga a Keith a agitarse ansioso de albergarlo rápido e intensamente, yendo contracorriente al ritmo calculador que Shiro desea darle a la primera embestida. “Despacio… Es la primera vez que me tomarás entero y debes ser paciente porque dolerá”

El estudiante se dedica a observar como la mano orgánica logra envolver casi toda su cintura, las venas que se vislumbran en la piel hablan del notable esfuerzo que hace papi para no hundirse bruscamente en ese interior suave y aún inexperto; mientras sus ojos grises permanecen enfocados en el punto donde ambos cuerpos se conectan, cuidadoso de no romper a Keith, listo para esperar a que esa hendidura febril se acostumbre al avasallante tamaño.  
“Observa cómo te follo, bebé. Como tu coño recibe a papi después de un largo día de trabajo” menciona Shiro, permitiendo que su tallo por fin desaparezca totalmente dentro de ese conducto asfixiante. Los testículos llenos quedaron al borde de la entrada, y Keith después de tantos meses pudo abarcarlo entero, abriéndose apetitosamente ante sus propias ambiciones. La imagen arrebatadora solo pudo sacarle un gruñido bajito, mientras su cuerpo lentamente se acomoda a la intrusión feroz. “¿Estás sintiéndolo, amor? ¿Cómo te estoy partiendo el cuerpo entero?” pregunta en un tono sereno Takashi que nada tiene que ver con el temblor que recorren sus manos cada cuánto acaricia la piel desnuda de Keith. 

El asentimiento del adolescente satisface a Shiro. Su adoración está procesando la longitud hirviente que le atraviesa y lo doblega a su voluntad, los ojos violáceos observando su rostro a través del espejo manifiestan la dicha que está sintiendo de no volver a ser pequeño allí abajo nunca más. “Dile a papi donde lo sientes, muéstrame” 

Los dedos delgados entumecidos se dirigen a la pancita blanda que revela encantadoramente la figura inconfundible de la polla ancha del Almirante. El relieve tímido que se revela bajo la piel, fascinan a Shiro, quien se atreve a abandonar transitoriamente el agarre de su pierna para tocar la punta de su verga a través del cuerpo pequeño de Keith. “Eres una esposa maravillosa. Mereces que te rompa el culo hasta que te haga una camada de niños. Uno tras otro, sin descanso. Serás mi mujer, Keith”

El niño se aprieta inhumanamente, sus ojos cerrándose para imaginarse cargando con los cachorros de Takashi. “¿Te gusta pensar en ser la mujer de esta casa, Keith? Cuántos bebés quieres… Dime y te los daré”

“Los que quieras Takashi. Los necesito aquí… tus bebés” acaricia su abdomen, mientras Shiro inicia un vaivén violento, toda la fuerza ejecutándola desde sus piernas flexionadas, levantando el cuerpo de Keith con una facilidad exquisita. Sabe que desde esa posición es más fácil tocar contundentemente el punto dulce de su amante, y se empuja en embistes salvajes, intentando ir más profundo, ansiando darle todo el placer que se merece su precioso estudiante “Préñame Almirante… ¡Ngh!” gime el muchacho viendo como ese enorme y vulgar tallo regresa de su interior más húmedo e hinchado, como su abertura se regocija exprimiendo la extensión de carne que lo dilata, ordeñándolo bravíamente, sintiéndose satisfecho. “Ponlos en… Ponlos en mi vientre”

Shiro se sintió fascinado por la declaración abierta de Keith, y sin resentimiento por esa excitación que le recorre al escuchar la aceptación que su cadete pronunciaba, se clava duramente en ese coño necesitado, olvidando por un momento los modales, permitiéndose ser desconsiderado al menos una vez en la vida. El rostro del estudiante era una auténtica oda a la voluptuosidad, manchado de su semen, con los ojos repletos de lágrimas y la mirada teñida de lasciva, sucio de tanto pecado. “Eres perfecto para mí. Mío, Keith… Eres mío”

El líquido preseminal que emanaba del pene que Keith ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar, empezó a desbordarse y el orgasmo que solo la polla de su marido le daba al sonsacarle salvajemente, se construía en el amasijo de temblor y placer que era él. Una letanía expulsada desde su pecho contrito y adolorido, avisó de su repentino clímax salvaje y devastador consumiéndolo entero. El muchacho tembló desvaneciéndose entre el cuerpo del Almirante, contrayéndose intensamente, sintiendo como los ojos cedían a la inconsciencia. Lo último que alcanzó a ver, fue el espejismo de su cuerpo siendo machacado implacablemente.

El orgasmo del adolescente bastó para desencadenar el de Shiro, que apenas con dos embates más logró eyacular duramente dentro del muchacho.  
“Keith… ¡Mierda!” pronunció en una plegaria al cielo, aferrándose feroz al cuello y abdomen de su amante, buscando autocontrol después de la corrida brutal que estaba teniendo.  
El placer recorriéndole hasta la punta de sus pies, y su leche caliente derramándose precariamente en las piernas pálidas de su amante, no ayudaron mucho para ralentizar el ardor que incendiaba cada parte de su organismo quebrado. Cerró los ojos, sosteniéndose del cuerpo inerte de Keith, su boca mascullando incoherencias sobre la planicie de lunares extendiéndose ante él, el aroma a sexo, chocolate y canela calmándole, desvaneciendo lentamente los espasmos causados por su culminación. 

“¿Qué me has hecho, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?” susurró, acariciando con sus labios la palidez de su piel, intoxicándose del aroma natural de Keith, deseando que ese niño insensato y desafiante le amara tanto como él lo hacía. “Te amo… Te amo”

→──✦──← 

“Puede ser que estés confundida” masculla Allura, sus ojos azules deslizándose de una imagen a otra sin encontrar significado alguno en ello. Su tono cuidadoso no evitó que Pidge se exasperara porque según ella la situación era tan obvia que no la explicaría, no obstante para las tres personas que la observaban expectantes nada de su perorata tenía sentido. “Empieza desde el inicio por favor, Katie”

Pidge tomó el puente de su nariz en un gesto de frustración viéndolos en una evidente incredulidad, como si su explicación hubiese sido lo suficientemente razonable “Shiro está en la casa de campo de mi familia, y junto a él está Keith” su índice se desplaza por el fondo que acompañan ambas fotos “¿Ven? Shiro está dictando clase en el estudio de papá, mientras Keith está en la sala” el suspiro exhausto que acompaña su exposición, solo deja a sus interlocutores mirándose entre sí, más confundidos que antes. “Conozco esa casa como la palma de mi mano. ¡Y puedo asegurarles que ellos dos están juntos allí!”

“Tal vez estén saliendo” concede tímidamente Allura aún cuándo la idea de verlos como pareja le parezca insensata y demasiado inmoral, sin embargo, para darle sustancia al debate en curso aprobaría la hipótesis “¿Pero para que lo lleve de viaje a la casa de tu familia? No lo sé, suena más a un plan de esposos que de novios. ¿No crees?”  
“La Cuarentena según nos dice Pidge fue decretada un día antes en esa ciudad. Así que es bastante viable el hecho de que ambos estén en el mismo lugar. Quiero decir, son las dos únicas personas de la Academia que no pudieron regresar a resguardarse en Cuarentena y ahora mismo están ausentes” dice Lance antes de darle un bocado mordaz al pastelillo en sus manos. Su boca llenándose en el proceso. “Y respecto al punto de Allura, solo tengo que añadir que fue una Luna de miel con una pésima lógica”

“Honestamente no se me hace extraño que Shiro lleve a Keith a esa casa tan especial para él” los pensamientos de Pidge toman vuelo y observa fijamente a Allura mientras continúa “Nunca lo había visto tan interesado en alguien como lo está por nuestro amigo, de hecho, Adam, el ex prometido de Shiro jamás pisó esa propiedad” 

“Estamos concluyendo cosas precipitadamente y sin evidencia certera. Así digas lo contrario, Pidge” advirtió Allura con voz solemne, su mirada maternal y amenazadora a partes iguales recorrió cada par de ojos, antes de continuar “Es más, ni siquiera estoy segura de que ellos estén siquiera juntos. El Almirante le lleva por lo menos 15 años a Keith y aparte de eso, sigue siendo un menor de edad”

“Ajá, y la aparición de Kosmo durante la transmisión de Shiro. ¿Eso también es coincidencia?” pregunta sarcástico Lance, su ceño frunciéndose por la tozudez de Allura. ¿Es que ni siquiera haberle dado el beneficio de duda a sus declaraciones? ¡Absurdo! “Ese lobo es inconfundible ¡Inconfundible!”

“Es un perro, Lance” señala Allura mientras rueda sus ojos, exhausta del último tema de investigación en el que se mantiene inmerso su grupo de amigos. “Y si, también puede ser una coincidencia que Shiro haya adoptado un animal parecido”

“El hecho de que Keith diga que Kosmo es un perro no quiere decir que lo sea. ¡Es un lobo!”

“¿Me estás diciendo que no sé reconocer un lobo de un perro, Lance?” 

“Pero claro que te lo estoy diciendo ¿Has visto sus colmillos? ¡Ese animal no es doméstico!” exclama Lance mostrando sus dientes, como si de esa forma pudiera exponer su punto “Pidge dile a Allura que Kosmo es un lobo”

“¡Oh por Dios! Me largó” susurra Pidge rodando sus ojos, mientras se lamenta del cambio intempestivo de tema que tomó lugar en el debate. Los resultados de su investigación al traste por Kosmo “Hunk, ven… Dejemos a estos dos en la charla conyugal que tienen entre manos”

→──✦──←

Exhala aire caliente como si su cuerpo estuviera en un estado febril. Sabe que esta excitado porque su ropa interior está hecha un desastre, totalmente húmeda. Puede escuchar una serie de gemidos arrullando su cuello desnudo y es consciente poco a poco que no son suyos, porque su boca está más enfocada en respirar que en ahogarse con sonidos obscenos. Abre los ojos, parpadeando, no tan desorientado como cree estar porque pronto cae en cuenta de todo lo que ocurre en la cama que comparte con Shiro. Allí, la vara caliente del Almirante se desliza frenéticamente entre sus nalgas. Las manos grandes en un agarre férreo sostienen sus caderas, para empujarse en un movimiento continuo y sin pausa por el culo desnudo. Su nombre se pronuncia en un mantra infinito, dejando que el aliento hirviente atosigue su piel perceptiva, y lo insufle de un deseo inequívoco de ser follado. 

“Shiroo…” susurra suavemente Keith, mientras cierra los ojos inmerso en el placer que siente allí sin ni siquiera ser penetrado. Sus manos encuentran las de su amante, y sus uñas se aferran a ellas en una súplica silenciosa pero demasiado explícita. 

“Keith, perdóname. No quería despertarte” las palabras salen ahogadas, inmersas en una dosis de intoxicación letal que logra permear el raciocinio del muchacho más joven, incentivándolo a gemir como respuesta a la disculpa de Takashi. “No quiero incomodarte”

Envalentonado, tal vez por la efervescencia que le embota la cabeza y lo mantiene expectante, observa fijamente los ojos grises de Shiro, para a continuación incorporarse en la cama y quedar con el pecho contra la cama y el culo aire presentándose como una puta lista para ser anudada. “Úsame como quieras, Takashi” su voz densa acompaña el jugueteo travieso de sus dedos en los bordes del agujero caliente “Sé un buen esposo y rómpele el coñito a mami”

→──✦──←

El dolor acribilla su cuerpo, y la cabeza le duele lo suficiente para creer que está embriagado. Pero sabe que no hay alcohol en su sistema, que de hecho lo único que genera ese cosquilleo tortuoso es el recuerdo de su Almirante jodiéndole duro durante toda la madrugada. Sonríe con una satisfacción malsana que le hace olvidar lo complicado que es levantarse cada mañana teniendo a su lado a Shiro. La cuarentena le hace sentir como si Takashi fuera de verdad su esposo y viviera con él en esta casa, como si estuvieran en una deliciosa Luna de Miel. 

Su teléfono suena repentinamente y comprende que es su madre, porque suele llamarlo en horas de la mañana para hablar con él. Krolia sabe de su relación con Shiro, no se sentiría capaz de ocultarle algo de tal magnitud a su intuición materna, y mucho menos cuando ella está más que capacitada para infligir daño a cualquiera que hiera a su bebé. Las conversaciones después de decretada la Cuarentena se volvieron más frecuentes, y se enfrasca preguntando por su salud, preocupándose de su ánimo, diciéndole a Keith que después de eso, agradecería muy a regañadientes el cuidado de Shiro con él y lo invitaría nuevamente a casa.

A veces en la noche, Krolia habla largo y tendido con el Almirante, comentando memes bobos y riéndose de ellos en una tertulia que solo ellos podrían entender.  
“Ma, ¿Qué hora es?” pregunta Keith somnoliento mientras estira sus músculos adoloridos, sabiendo muy bien que tendría que tomarse una Aspirina por la actividad de la madrugada. 

“Cariño, son las 7:30 de la mañana” responde Krolia, mientras la voz de Kolivan se entromete en la conversación y saluda animadamente a Keith. El muchacho contesta a los comentarios del Coronel, disfrutando como este agota la paciencia de su madre. Termina de colgar la llamada, no sin antes decirle a mamá cuánto la extrañaba y quería, esperando volverse a ver pronto con ella.

Teniendo en cuenta la diferencia horaria que existe entre ambas ciudades, Keith calcula que si son las 7:30 donde mamá, en el pueblo donde vive con Shiro son las 6:30, así que está a tiempo para bañarse y asistir a las clases contiguas con el Almirante, no sin antes bajar al botiquín por una Aspirina, ya que a su amante se le olvidó dejarle el medicamento en el buró. Extraño, piensa el adolescente, pero le resta importancia sintiéndose demasiado maltrecho.

No hace ningún esfuerzo en vestirse y con su desnudez gloriosa desciende por las escaleras de la casa. No repara ni siquiera en el líquido caliente y blancuzco que se desliza a través de sus piernas blancas, y aturdido por la luz del día, camina a ciegas por la sala. 

Un grito repentino llamándolo, le despierta de su ensoñación. 

Y allí la peor pesadilla de cualquier niño se concreta frente a sus ojos, porque súbitamente se encuentra totalmente desnudo frente a la pantalla del computador donde Shiro dicta sus clases por Teams. Todos sus compañeros de clase viéndolo en la casa de su profesor de Estrategia Militar, todos sus compañeros sabiendo de su relación con Takashi, todos sus compañeros atisbando su desnudez. 

“¡Allura me debe una salida al parque de diversiones!”

→──✦──←

**Author's Note:**

> Es evidente que la frase final de Lance es porque Allura y él apostaron una salida si se confirmaba la relación entre Shiro y Keith. Y Ya sabemos quién y qué ganó. 
> 
> Espero que Pidge se haya inscrito en las apuestas para haber ganado muy buen dinero.
> 
> ¿No quedó claro cuánto me encanta decirle a Shiro, admirante? ¡Me excita!


End file.
